


Mate for Life

by zebraljb



Series: Zebraljb's Sebwin Stories [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sebwin, post-mission trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy goes back into the field for a horrible mission that doesn't end well.  He's not himself when he gets home, but Sebastian helps him find his way.Sebastian fancast as Richard Madden, of course.
Relationships: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Zebraljb's Sebwin Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656526
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Mate for Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gloomy Days Turned Into Hopeful Tomorrows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250760) by [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed). 



> The lovely Eggsyobsessed posted something on her Tumblr today along the lines of "Netflix and...cuddle on the sofa, cause it's been a hard day and your arms feel like home," and she mentioned it gave her Sebwin feels. I asked if I could play in their sandbox a bit and she said yes.

Eggsy nods his thanks to the Kingsman cab driver and forces himself out of the vehicle. He takes a few deep breaths, tries to straighten his shoulders, and wearily makes his way up the pavement to the front door of the house. The lights inside are warm and welcoming through the curtains and any other time he would be eagerly rushing in to greet his handsome husband. Tonight is different. Tonight he’s drained, exhausted, worn to the bone…and even the prospect of a hug from Sebastian isn’t enough to make him want to go inside. Eggsy isn’t himself. He’s still Arthur, and Arthur is someone Sebastian doesn’t deserve to see.

He finally unlocks the door and steps inside, slowly hanging his coat up and shaking the evening mist from his hair. “Hey!” Sebastian strides down the hall with a brilliant smile on his face. “You’re home.”

“Apparently.” Eggsy allows the kiss and the embrace, trying his best to relax. He should be thankful Sebastian’s still around to hug him. He’s not sure he himself could continue to live through the half-truths and vague excuses. 

“I have all the fixings prepared for quesadillas.” Sebastian takes his hand and begins to cha-cha back and forth in front of him. “Hope you’re ready to get your salsa and chips on. And what a surprise I have planned for you AFTER dinner…a sexy basket of laundry to fold!”

“I…” Mexican food is the last thing he wants. The heat of the peppers, the spice of the seasonings. But he tries to smile at his husband, taking Sebastian’s hands in his and kissing them. “That sounds…”

Sebastian glances down at the hands holding his, thumbs very gently rubbing over the angry red marks on Eggsy’s palms. He then silently shushes Eggsy with a finger over his Eggsy’s lips. His beautiful blue eyes study Eggsy’s face, his own face drawn into wrinkles of concern. “You know what? Quesadillas can wait…laundry can, too. I’m thinking there is a rather large bathtub up there calling your name.” He cups Eggsy’s face in his hand and gives him the barest hint of a kiss. “Why don’t you go up and investigate? And take your time. Water bill’s paid for the month, so you have all the hot water in the world…or at least in the neighborhood…at your disposal,” Sebastian says lightly, smiling into his eyes. “Sound good?”

“But what about your dinner?”

“My dinner is none of your concern.” Seb playfully boops Eggsy on the nose. “Let me perform my kitchen magic while you go up there and look after yourself.”

“All right.” Even if Eggsy wanted to argue – which he doesn’t – he simply doesn’t have the energy. “Thanks,” he whispers. He rubs Sebastian’s nose with his own before turning toward the steps.

He looks down as he ascends the stairs, feeling Seb’s eyes on him as he goes up. Sebastian makes a waving motion. “Go on…bath…right now, old man. And perhaps the aloe gel would be good for your hands? The stuff we use for sunburn.”

Eggsy nods and continues up. He carefully strips away his suit and puts everything in the hamper before padding into the en suite on bare feet. He fills the tub as high as he can without risking an overflow, feeling a strange exhilaration as he does so. It’s been year since he had to worry about wasting water, but it still gives him a thrill of excitement knowing he has the tub full. He digs through a cabinet until he finds the right bottle and pours an ample amount into the running water.

“Trust me, my boy, this is liquid magic,” Harry’d told him when he gave it to him for the first time. “Spend at least thirty minutes in a bath with this after a rough mission and you’ll feel like a new man.”

Eggsy folds a towel and places it at the end of the tub as a pillow before carefully climbing in and sitting down. He slides into the hot water with a groan of satisfaction. His head falls back, his eyes close, and he slowly begins to relax. He wasn’t even supposed to be ON this mission; Arthur rarely went into the field, after all. But the mastermind in charge of this particular operation was someone he’d dealt with on more than one mission as Galahad, and it was decided that only he could get in and finish the job. He’d finished it all right, taking out the mastermind, his wife, the second in command…and at least ten children. The bastard had hundreds of children – “product,” the man called them – holed up in a warehouse. Eggsy and the other agents managed to get two of the three buildings completely empty before setting off explosives, but they’d missed one room in the third building. Each room held ten to twenty children. He could still hear the children screaming as flames licked through the bottom floor of the building. There was no way to get through the smoke and fire to reach the panicked children, even though he’d done everything he could to get back in. Tristan and Lancelot had to restrain him until he finally fell to his knees and gave up.

Eggsy looks down at the burns on his hands, hearing the cries of the children, feeling the smoke in his throat, the heat on his skin. He chokes on a sob, shaking violently enough in the tub to make the water lap at the sides.

When Eggsy finally comes downstairs forty minutes later he’s wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and one of Sebastian’s jumpers. He needs his husband close, even though he knows the man will probably be only centimeters away for the rest of the night. Seb knows better than to ask questions, but he’s also not an idiot. “Hey,” Eggsy says shyly from the doorway of the kitchen.

“Hey yourself.” Sebastian smiles over his shoulder and yet again Eggsy wonders what exactly he’s done to deserve this angel in his life. He stirs a pot on the stove and turns the burner back a bit. “Almost done.”

Eggsy sniffs the air. “Is that…is that the soup we made with Harry a few months back?”

“Yes…we still had a container in the freezer, only took a minute to thaw it enough to get it in the pot. Should be done shortly.” Sebastian comes over to stand before him, lightly resting his hands at Eggsy’s waist. He stands close enough to be supportive but not so close that he’s truly invading Eggsy’s personal space. “Bath feel good?”

“It felt incredible, thank you for suggesting it.”

Sebastian smiles, that sideways grin that turns Eggsy’s heart upside down. “Good. I have one question for you.”

“Yes, I’ll marry you. Oh, wait, did that already.” Eggsy gives him a wink.

“Thank Christ, or where would I be?” Sebastian sighs dramatically. “But seriously…I need to know…what do you need from me right now, Eggsy?”

“I…I…” Eggsy draws a ragged breath. Sometimes it’s harder when Seb is sweet to him, especially when Eggsy’s feeling so broken. “Netflix and…cuddle on the sofa?”

“That sounds fabulous. Why don’t you go get settled in and I’ll bring our dinner.”

“Let me help.”

“Help by settling your gorgeous arse on the sofa!” Sebastian gives Eggsy’s backside a gentle tap before going to the cupboard for bowls. 

Eggsy does as he’s told, putting the remote within reach before curling up on a corner of the sofa. He pulls their favorite blanket up over his legs, knowing Seb won’t mind if he hogs it. Daisy crocheted it for him when she was fifteen, and although the yarn is starting to wear, neither of them will even think about getting rid of it. Eggsy’s surprised when his stomach actually starts to rumble. “That smells good,” he says when Sebastian appears with the tea tray. It holds two large bowls and two glasses of fizzy drink.

“Here.” Seb hands him a glass. “That one’s yours.”

Eggsy sniffs and smiles. A hint of alcohol, not much. He doesn’t want to get drunk, but something that might help settle the buzzing under his skin might be nice. “Thanks.” He helps Sebastian get things situated and curls up next to him as soon as he’s seated. 

“Need me to feed you?” Seb asks, but Eggsy knows he’s teasing. The only time he’s been THAT helpless was after his car accident. 

“Don’t you wish.” Eggsy hands him the remote but Seb gently pushes it back.

“You decide. Your night.”

“I don’t care what you pick,” Eggsy says, and he means it, but suddenly every option that comes up on the screen makes his heart pound. Medical drama. Reality police show. Comedy about a family with a large number of children. Espionage thriller. 

“We could watch something animated…perhaps the new Disney movie?” Sebastian suggests gently.

“NO. I’m not a child,” Eggsy snaps. He sighs and rubs his forehead. “Sorry. Pick what you want. Just gonna eat.” He picks up his spoon and scoops vegetables into his mouth.

“Here.” Seb makes a selection and settles back onto the sofa, pulling Eggsy closer. “This works.”

Eggsy looks up in surprise. “Penguins?”

“I think they’re cute,” Seb says defensively. “Plus they mate for life, you know?”

“Cute…mate for life…sounds like you,” Eggsy says, finally feeling the weight ooze off his shoulders.

He all but licks the bowl clean before placing it back on the tray, sipping at his drinks a few times before giving up and cuddling close to Seb under his afghan. Sebastian finishes his soup as well, maneuvering them a bit until he’s leaning against the arm of the sofa with Eggsy curled up tight against his warm body. His arm slides around Eggsy’s shoulder and Eggsy buries his head in his husband’s neck, allowing the quiet strength of his favorite person seep into his tired bones. Eggsy lets out a small sigh and Sebastian cranes his neck, trying to look at him. “What?”

“Your arms feel like home,” Eggsy whispers.

“I do my best…which is easy, because I love you so much.” Seb kisses the top of his head.

Eggsy tries to focus on the penguins and their adorable chicks, but soon he hears the cries of the children and the shouts of his agents as they yank him away from the building. He doesn’t deserve Seb or this house or the soup or even Daisy’s blanket. A sob pushes into his throat and he can’t hold it back. He whimpers out “fuck” before burying his face in Seb’s arm.

“Hey…hey, Eggsy, love…” Seb pauses the telly and turns to face him. “Shh…it’s all right.”

“I failed…I tried to finish it but I missed it…missed something…” Eggsy begins to cry.

“Oh, Eggsy.” Sebastian turns them a bit until Eggsy’s tucked between Seb’s body and the back of the sofa. He cocoons him in, hand wandering from his face to his chest to his throat, gently stroking and caressing. He pets Eggsy, tender touches that only seek to console, not to arouse. “You’re not a failure.”

“You don’t know,” Eggsy moans.

“I do know. You’re brilliant. You’re brave. You’re caring. You work hard at everything…if there was a failure, it wasn’t because of you.” Sebastian continues to whisper into Eggsy’s hair, telling him all the things he loves, and all the things he’s proud of. Eggsy’s soon fisting his hands in Seb’s shirt, not really believing the words but allowing them to slide over him and permeate his weary heart. Finally Seb’s mouth finds his with sweet kisses that tantalize Eggsy almost against his will.

“I can’t…not tonight, Seb,” Eggsy finally whispers. “It’s not you, you’re not doing anything wrong.” He just doesn’t have the energy, doesn’t have it in him to take charge and push into his husband. 

“You don’t have to do anything, Eggsy. Let me take care of you.” Sebastian’s hand slides into the front of Eggsy’s pajama bottoms. “This isn’t for me…I want nothing but to care for you, make it better.”

“Seb!” Eggsy gasps, head falling back as Seb’s hand finds his soft cock.

Normally Sebastian’s hand would be wicked and sly, using all sorts of tricks to get Eggsy hard and dripping. This time, however, he treats Eggsy as something precious, almost as if he’s learning him for the first time. His fingers and thumb swirl over Eggsy’s prick, petting and caressing until he finally starts to plump up. “I want to make you feel good,” Seb murmurs. “I want you to have this release, to let it all out. It doesn’t matter how long it takes, we have all night. I want you to feel better.” He keeps repeating this as he kisses Eggsy, his tongue flicking over Eggsy’s own as his hand works.

“Oh, Seb…fuck that feels good,” Eggsy manages. He feels the orgasm start as a dull ache in the small of his back, eventually moving to replace the anxious itching under his skin with something else, something better. A slow burning sensation that sparks at the base of his cock. “Seb…Sebastian…” Eggsy feels like he did he first time he ever had someone touch his dick as they made out. He feels nervous and embarrassed and excited. 

“That’s it…that’s it, baby, please…just relax. I have you, and I won’t ever let you go. I will always be here for you…always be your home…”

That one phrase pushes Eggsy over the edge, his come sliding down over Sebastian’s fingers. Eggsy cries out with his release, body shuddering in Seb’s arms until he’s actually shivering uncontrollably. “Seb…fuck…I can’t…”

“Shh, love.” Sebastian reaches to the tray for a napkin and wipes his fingers as best he can before wrapping himself around Eggsy. “I meant it. I have you. All night. We can stay here all night. I have you. I won’t let go. You’re here with me, I love you.”

Tears stream down Eggsy’s face as he tries to regain control of his body. Finally he gives in and just cries against his husband’s chest until he’s finally calm. “I…fuck, Seb, I’m sorry.”

“What for? Being a human being?” Sebastian pulls back to smile at him. “For better or worse, remember? Richer or poorer…although I’d really prefer richer, if we’re being honest.”

“Idiot.” Eggsy smiles up through his tears. “I do love you.”

“Glad to hear it. I slaved hard over that frozen soup.” Seb’s blue eyes dance. “I would walk across the Antarctic looking for you, my sweet little penguin.”

“We mate for life.”

“Indeed we do.” And Seb kisses him.


End file.
